Stealing the Perfect Present
by Far.Away.Angel
Summary: Everyone is getting together for a Christmas party. Sasuke is jealous that Sakura didn't give him a present, but what about him? It isn't like the Uchiha Sasuke would get someone a present. Right? Rated for 1 or 2 swear words.


**Stealing the Perfect Present

* * *

A/N:** Hey! This is my Naruto Chirstmas fic for this Chirstmas. Who knows, I might write another one, but I hope all of you like this. Please R&R!

* * *

The snow ouside looked like a blanket covering everything in sight. There had been heavy snow the night before in Konoha, but now that the storm had subside, it left everything glittering in a white blanket and ice crystals hanging off trees and buildings. Everything looked perfect for the season.The Christmas tree that was in the middle of the town had amazing decorations on it and now that there was snow, it was glistening with the snow, the ornaments, and the bright star adorning the top of the tree. 

Yes, it was that time of year again. The time of year that Sasuke Uchiha never really cared for, however it was odd because when he returned a year ago from killing his brother and Orochimaru, he had returned on Christmas day. Everyone who had been interested at the festivities during the Christmas festival had stopped whatever it was they were doing to stare at the Uchiha.

The annual Christmas celebration was coming up. Every year all the members that had formed Rookie 9, plus Kakashi, Tsunade and maybe a couple other people who had been invited, had met together for a party to celebrate the occasion. This year was no different, and because they had all taken turns in hosting the party, this year, the celebration would be held at the Hyuuga's mansion. This would truly be the greatest Christmas of all because even though Sasuke had gotten in a fight with Naruto about going, he would still be going because Neji had told him that a certain kunoichi had been dreaming of the day that he would be at one of these celebrations. Yes, our dear Sasuke Uchiha had fallen in love with Sakura over the period of time that he had been away from Konoha, but even thought he wanted to, there wasn't any way that he was going to let Sakura know that. Sadly though, ever since Sasuke had been back, Sakura had been trying to avoid him as much as possible. He had tried to pry it out of Naruto why she was doing this, but even Naruto didn't know the exact reason why. He had only known part of the reason but had not told Sasuke because of Sakura's wish for things like that to not be spoken about.

* * *

"Sakura, I don't know why you don't get yourself a date for the Christmas part," Ino was complaining to Sakura again.

"Ino, I already told you I..." Sakura wasn't able to finish before Ino cut her off.

"Yea, I know. You can't because the only person you would want to go with will tell you no. You've told me already. I don't see why you don't just go with someone else though. It's not like you can't have a date for the party. I mean Shikamaru and I are going together, Tenten is gonna be there with Neji, sadly, Naruto even has a date since he realized how Hinata felt, and all we're missing is you!!!" Ino was practically fuming and she didn't even know why she was so worked up about it. "Sakura? Hey, are you there?" Silence followed. It was evident that Sakura had hung up the phone on her because she had had enough of the subject.

Slowly, Sakura got up from where she was sitting by the phone to her dresser to pick out something to wear for tonight. All the presents had already been wrapped and ready to go. She finally decided on a dark blue sweater with white slacks to wear. When she was all ready to go she quickly grabbed all the presents, stuck them into a bag, and walked out the door to head to the Hyuuga residence. She had received a phonecall earlier after she had gotten off the phone with Ino from Kiba. He was asking if he could escort her to the party tonight. She hadn't known why but had reluctantly told him yes probably to shut Ino up for once.

When she walked outside, Kiba was already there waiting for her. She gave a quick smile before they headed for the party together. Whey they had arrived the party had already started and everyone else was already there, including Sasuke. After a while of jsut plain talking, everyone got together next to the tree for presents. Each couple had been sitting next to each other for this occasion, which was normal and had become sort of a tradition, this was no different for Sakura and Kiba since he was the one that had escorted her there.

Sasuke had noticed how Kiba was sitting next to Sakura. He wanted so badly to go over, push him out of the way, and demand why she had let dog face take her there, but the cool collected Uchiha would have never done something like that. As the las present was being handed out he realized he had gotten something from everyone but Sakura. This made him angry as did everything else that had gone on tonight. So, even though this wasn't something he would normally do, when everyone was getting up, he walked right over to her and grabbed her wrist.

Sakura gave a slight gasp when she saw who was grabbing her wrist. "I...is there something you need Sasuke-kun?" she had tried to say it as sweetly as possible, but her heart was pounding. Over the past year, ever since he had come back, she had tried to distance herself from him in fear that she would get hurt again.

"Hn." It was just like Sasuke to answer something like that.

Sakura sighed as she collected her emotions, "Sasuke if there isn't anything you need, could you please let me go?" Her voice had lost some of her previous happiness. It wasn't a cold tone, but it was for Sakura.

Sasuke winced when he heard her say his name and only his name. Never once had he heard her call him by his first name only. It hurt him, it hurt him alot, "Why did you call me that?"

Sakura looked confused for a second before she realized what he was saying to her, "It's your name isn't it?" her voice was cold now. He didn't have a right to ask her questions like that, she said to herself, but deep inside she knew she still cared deeply for him.

That was it. That was the last straw. Sasuke was thoroughly pissed now. He dragged her to the other side of the room not caring whether people were watching or not. "Why did you get everyone else a present and not me?" He knew it sounded stupid, but she had always gotten him something, and now he was wishing he had kept his mouth shut, at least half of him, the other half of him kept talking. "And why did you come here with dog face?" Oh yes, he was getting angrier by the second.

Sakura had had enough, "What the hell is wrong with you!" She was yelling now, "I came here with Kiba because he had the decency to ask me. Why do you care anyways? You never cared. You never cared a single day in your life!" Sakura wanted to stop the tears from falling but she couldn't. The pain she was feeling just tore her apart. "You never cared whether you hurt someone or not! You never cared whether I felt broken inside or not! All you cared about was getting revenge on your brother! Are you happy? You finally did it! Your life goal! As for the present, you have no right to ask me because it's not like you exactly came here with presents either!" She was fuming and sad at the same time. It had felt like forever since she had wanted to get all that pent up anger out, but her tears kept falling. She could feel her heart breaking again.

Sasuke sighed. "To answer you question, I am happy that Itachi is dead, and I did care whether I hurt someone or not. I just chose not to show it," his voice was cool and collected and talked looking straight into Sakura's sad eyes, "As for the present, I couldn't give it to you because you stole it."

"Excuse me?" Sakura was curious at what he was saying. She really didn't want to hear it, but she had stolen nothing from him.

Sasuke lifted Sakura's hand to the spot on his chest next to his heart. "You stole my heart, Sakura. I don't know when or how, but every time you would show me how much you cared, and even if I always said you were annoying, I found myself falling for you. When I was with Orochimaru the only thing I could think about was how I wanted to redo everything and go back to you. Sakura, I," Sasuke didn't know how to say it, but he had to before he lost his cherry blossom, "Sakura, I love you."

Sakura gasped. Never in her life had she dreamed that her wish would come true. "Sasuke-kun, I,"

"Just tell me I'm not too late."

Sakura shook her head and laid it on his chest, "You're not too late," her tears kept falling, but they were tears of joy now, "I still love you, Sasuke-kun. I always have. As for your present, it's at home. I couldn't bring it with me because I couldn't carry it."

Sasuke smiled genuinly for the first time in what seemed like forever. He lifted her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

While Sasuke was confessing, he was so wrapped up in Sakura that he hadn't notice that everyone else was watching them. Now though, he knew because Naruto's loud mouth had spoken, but for once in his life he had said something that Sasuke was grateful for. "Hey! Teme! Look above you!"

Sasuke and Sakura both looked up. Hanging right above them was a mistletoe. Without hesitating, Sasuke closed the distance between the two of them and kissed her with everything he had. The sudden closeness had suprised Sakura at first, but she was more than glad to return the kiss. Before she knew it, she had had her arms wrapped tightly around him. After what seemed like forever, the two finally broke apart for air.

"So I stole my present?" Sakura asked innocently.

Sasuke nodded his head.

Sakura smiled, "Well, even though I stole it," she leaned up to Sasuke's ear so only he could hear, "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun, it was the perefect present." Sakura whispered before laying her head back on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke smiled and held Sakura closer. Never, would he make the mistake of giving her up and making her feel pain again. He sweared it.

* * *

**A/N:** This wasn't my best piece of work but I hope all of you liked it! Please review! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
